mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Georges St. Pierre vs. B.J. Penn 1
The first round began and St. Pierre missed a head kicke arly and landed an inside leg kick. They circled aggressively. St. Pierre landed a good right hand. GSP landed a good inside leg kick, checked partly by Penn. The crowd chanted 'BJ'. GSP landed another inside leg kick. Penn landed a good combination. GSP winced and grabbed at his eye, it was bleeding, possibly an eyepoke, they continued. They circled aggressively. GSP's nose was bleeding as well. GSP landed a good leg kick. There was a lot of blood now. GSP tried a spinning back kick and caught Penn a bit. GSP tried another headkick. They clinched. The pace had slowed a bit. Penn landed a good knee to the body. They exchanged body shots. The crowd chanted 'BJ'. They weren't doing too much. Penn landed a knee to the body. GSP tried the takedown, Penn defended back to the clinch. Penn continued defending effortlessly. They broke. GSP missed a headkick. GSP's face was busted up. His eye was swelling shut and his nose was bleeding badly. Penn was unscathed as Rogan commented. GSP landed an inside leg kick. GSP landed an inside leg kick. GSP landed another good leg kick and another. Penn landed a good body shot. Penn checked another inside leg kick. They clinched and the first round ended. The second round began and they came out hard, exchanging jabs. Penn checked two leg kicks in succession. They clinched. GSP kept trying for the takedown, Penn defended for a bit, GSP finally got him down. Penn worked a high guard. Otherwise, they didn't do much. They stood after a bit. Penn checked a leg kick. They clinched again. They broke after a bit. Penn checked two more kicks and ate a third one, they clinched. Yeah... it's been about a minute, they aren't doing nothing. Penn landed a good shot inside. GSP finally got a takedown and just laid on Penn. The second round ended. The third round began. GSP landed a good leg kick. Penn landed a good leg kick and a good left hook. GSP landed a kick to the shoulder. GSP landed a good body shot and they clinched. The crowd chanted 'BJ' but not as enthusiastically as before. GSP landed some shots inside. Weren't doing too much.. GSP was trying for the single-leg. Penn was defending. GSP picked Penn up and slammed him down hard. Penn pushed GSP off and stood and GSP came forward and they clinched yet a-fucking-gain. They broke, and Penn surprisingly came for the takedown and GSP was defending but Penn was coming hard for it. GSP was defending well and he turned the clinch around. They weren't doing much. They broke. Penn landed a jab and ate one. GSP got another takedown into guard once more. Penn was looking for an omoplata, landing shots at the same time. GSP pulled out and postured up with good GNP and the fight ended. GSP got the win by split decision. Cecil Peoples scored it as Penn winning by split decision, of course, so that's the only reason Georges didn't win a UD.